Les Lions sont les Rois
by Ciriiiion
Summary: - James, si je te dis école, que dirais tu ? - Poudlard. - Cours ? - Sieste. - McGonagall ? - Vieille chouette. - Règlement ? - Obstacle. - Amis ? - Complice. - Maraudeurs ? Le jeune Potter eu un sourire, puis fixa droit dans les yeux la reporter du journal de l'école. - Profession.
1. Les hiboux s'envolent

D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, Falcon avait toujours adoré voyagé. Déjà petit, il explorait la forêt non loin du petit village de sorcier ou il habitait. Il rêvait de fouiller le ciel, d'explorer les nuages. Chaque nouvelle expédition en territoire inconnu le réveillait, et l'attirait inexorablement. Il était de ceux dont leur vie ne tourne qu'autour de longues traversées et de grandes aventures. Oui, Falcon était de ceux que l'on appelait plus communément les Hiboux. Vous savez, ces grands oiseaux dont la peau est couverte de plumes de diverses couleurs, et dont les grandes ailes parcourent le ciel.

Il était de notoriété publique, dans le monde des moldus, que ces volatiles étaient des créatures nocturnes, c'est à dire, ne sortant que la nuit, et se reposant de jour, mais dans le monde de la sorcellerie, la réalité était tout autre. Depuis longtemps déjà, les hiboux et les chouettes, servaient de messager entre les sorciers éloignés, qui s'envoyaient du courrier pour prendre des nouvelles d'un ami. Aussi, on peut qualifier ces remarquables animaux de tout à fait intelligent. Après tout, savoir se repérer parfaitement dans tout l'Angleterre, et même parfois au delà, relevait d'un niveau que même certains sorciers ne pouvaient prétendre atteindre. Chaque rues, et chaque recoins leur était connu, de sortes qu'ils parvenaient toujours à trouver le destinataire du courrier, et en réalité, bien nombreux étaient ceux qui se demandaient comment.

Ces rapaces donc, étaient pour la plupart des êtres intelligents, mais cela semblait ne pas concerner Falcon, car si son cœur eut toujours aimé les longues traversées, il n'était pas rare qu'il commette des erreurs. Il était même très distrait.

Voilà pourquoi, le 31 Juillet, alors qu'il volait vers Godrics Hollow pour adresser à James Potter une lettre du Collège de Sorcellerie Poudlard, l'idée lui vint de s'arrêter en chemin. Comprenez le, le pauvre, cela faisait deux jours déjà qu'il avait quitté l'agréable serre du Château ou l'attendait la douce Dixie, une chouette particulièrement jolie, dont les plumes blanches attiraient les jalouses. Deux jours qu'il volait dans un ciel sec au dessus de beaux paysages, que le premier mois de vacance avait transformé en un désert aride. Ainsi, alors qu'il touchait au but, il s'arrêta dans un jardin que l'ombre d'un grand arbre avait préservé du climat chaud qui sévissait sur la Grande Bretagne. Trois semaines de beau temps avaient suffit à dessécher la plupart des terres du sud, et il fallait dire que ce petit endroit offrait des airs de Paradis.

Or donc, alors qu'il se posait délicatement une des branches de l'arbre, et qu'il prenait un repos bien mérité selon ce qu'il en pensait, une boule de fourrure rousse lui tomba dessus, engageant ainsi un combat féroce. Ce chat se nommait Capri. Il n'était pas mauvais bougre, et vivait dans un endroit luxueux ou il était chéri, mais il manquait sans doute de distraction, ceci expliquant sans doute cela. Alors qu'il « jouait » avec le Hibou qui avait eu l'imprudence de se poser sur son territoire, un bruit de raclure se fit entendre, mettant fin à la dispute.

Apparue alors, dans l'encadrement d'une porte fenêtre, une jeune femme brune au sourire charmeur. Elle était de toute beauté, dans cette robe noire, qui faisait ressortir d'avantage ses yeux à la prunelle marron. De longs cheveux châtains et noirs, cascadait dans son dos, jusqu'entre ses omoplates, et son corps fin était de toute beauté. Notre cher Falcon faillit en oublier sa douce Dixie, et resta un instant à fixer la jolie femme brune qui venait d'arriver. Celle éclata de rire :

 _"Capri, cesse d'importuner le Hibou, il est venu pour James !"_

Aussitôt, le chat interrompit ses prouesses, et se rua vers sa maîtresse qui le gratifia d'une caresse. Elle détacha de la patte du volatile deux lourdes enveloppes, et rentra dans le salon du Manoir des Potter. Elle s'approcha alors de son fils unique, qui boudait dans le canapé du salon.

 _"Jaaaames ?"_

 _"Mh."_

 _"Pourquoi fais tu la tête ?"_

 _"M'ennuie, se plaignit le jeune garçon."_

Bien entendue, les vacances d'été n'étaient pas du tout à son aise. D'ordinaire, ses parents l'emmenaient faire le tour du monde, et il visitait de fantastiques pays. Des tombeaux des pharaons, aux temples grecs, le monde de la sorcellerie l'avait enchanté, mais cet été là, rien. De plus, la lettre qu'il attendait depuis trois semaines ne venait pas, et l'enfant s'ennuyait.

 _"Alors voilà qui devrait te plaire, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire"_

Le visage de son jeune fils s'éclaira, et elle sourit. Le voir dans cet état la réjouissait...

* * *

Severus regarda la lettre longuement, puis la reposa. Il n'y avait ni joie sur son visage, ni surprise. Il savait que la lettre viendra, et il était donc tout naturel qu'elle soit là, là ou sa mère rangeait le courrier. De toutes façons, cette journée ne serait pas la plus belle de sa vie, il le savait. Tout le long, il attendit le soir. Mangeant en vitesse, il se pressa de sortir pour presser son oreille contre la porte de la salle à manger.

 _« Il n'ira pas la bas, Ellien. »_

 _« Tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher, il a déjà les pouvoirs de notre monde, et tu le sais. »_

 _« Je ne veux pas d'un deuxième fou dans cette famille, j'en ai déjà bien assez à faire avec toi. »_

 _Il y eu un instant de silence, puis le père repris._

 _« Cette maladie doit être curable. Il ira dans un collège de quartier, ou il étudiera les mathématiques, la physique, l'histoire, et il deviendra un homme comme un autre. »_

 _« C'est trop tard Tobias, il est inscrit, et si tu ne le laisses pas partir, ils viendront le chercher. »_

 _Le père pesta. Il ne laisserait pas son fils unique devenir taré. Déjà, quant sa récente épouse lui confia son statut, il l'avait de suite haïe. Non pas par ce « défaut » mais par ce mensonge. Par le fait qu'elle ne lui aie pas dit plus tôt, et à présent, la magie et le mensonge n'était plus qu'une même et unique entité à ses yeux._

 _« Je préférerais mourir que de le voir devenir comme toi. »_

Cette fois ci par contre, ce fut trop. Dans le dos de Tobias, la bouilloire explosa. Malgré un frisson, le père poursuivit néanmoins. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Severus lui, en avait entendu assez. Il monta dans sa chambre. Dix ans que ses parents se disputaient. Il était temps de tourner la page.

* * *

Claque. La gifle était partie vite. Trop vite pour qu'il aie le temps de l'éviter. La joue brûlante, le regard brûlant, il fixa son père dans les yeux. Seigneur, il haïssait cette famille. La voix grave et rocailleuse du père le congédia. Le cœur lourd, l'esprit amer, il rejoignit sa chambre. Il était en colère. Très en colère. Ce jour aurait du être exceptionnel. Ce jour aurait du marquer la fin de onze années de calvaires à supporter son père tyrannique et sa mère excentrique. Mais naturellement, les choses avaient dérapé. Il en était toujours ainsi dans la famille Black. Serrant l'enveloppe entre ses doigts, il pressa le pas. Cette enveloppe représentait tant. S'enfermant à double tour, il revisionna la journée passée. Dès le matin, il était descendu en trombe, au grand désespoir de sa mère. Mais le père n'était pas là, il travaillait, et il n'aurait pu lui infliger la correction quotidienne. Aussi, malgré son boucan, il ne reçu rien d'autre que les menaces de Walburga Black. A son passage, Kreattur étouffa un grognement. Si il avait son mot à dire, le fils aîné de cette famille serait bannie. Peut être un jour cela arriverait il ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il se rua à l'endroit du courrier. Elle était là, la lettre qui le mènerait vers un ailleurs au combien reposant. Et puis, la journée se déroula de la façon la plus naturelle qu'il soit, sa mère l'emmena faire des courses sous le regard envieux de Regulus. De toute sa famille, son frère cadet était de loin son préféré. Certes, il se rattachait aux ridicules idées de sang pur que prônait sa famille, mais Sirius associait cela à de la timidité plus qu'une réelle conviction politique. Regulus avait toujours été en retrait devant le tempérament fougueux de son unique frère. Peut être était ce la raison de leur entente ? Il se complétait. Après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de son petit frère en lui promettant que le jour viendrait ou ce serait son tour, il se dirigea droit vers le chemin de traverse. Comme dans un rêve, il se vit remettre sa première baguette, et comme dans un rêve, il se vit équipé du complet attirail d'un sorcier de premier cycle. Et puis, la nuit venue, le père rentra. Il félicita son fils pour la lettre, et durant un instant, Sirius cru à une soirée paisible, mais l'espoir s'envola lorsque durant le repas, le sujet dévia sur la maison du nouvel écolier.

 _« Tu seras un Serpentard, ordonna son père. »_

Le jeune fils le contempla stupéfait. Ce n'était ni une supposition ni une suggestion. C'était un ordre, et il détestait ça. D'autant plus que de toutes les maisons, il préférait de loin éviter cette option. Il y serait mêle aux gens partageant les idées de famille, alors qu'il les détester. Il serait mêlé aux gens pratiquant les formes les plus douteuse de la magie, alors que lui même les mépriser, et puis, il serait avec ses cousines. C'était sans doute le pire de tout. Poudlard ne serait alors même pas différent de chez lui. Dès que cette phrase résonna dans la pièce, le silence tomba. Ce débat avait été vu et revu, et il était toujours houleux. Pendant un bref instant, il n'y eu aucune réponse, et les convives se mirent à espérer que rien ne se dirait mais non, ç'aurait été contraire aux points de vue du futur étudiant. Alors, il murmura un non cinq seconde plus tard. Régulus retint son souffle. La bombe allait exploser. Cependant, son père demeura impassible. Il se leva de son siège, et répéta :

 _« Tu seras un Serpentard »_

Ce n'était plus un ordre, c'était une menace, Sirius le savait.

 _« Je refuse d'être mêlé à ces prétentieux ne jugeant que par la pureté du sang. »_

Il avait été trop loin, il le savait, mais la finesse n'avait jamais été son point fort. Ce fut là, que la gifle arriva.

Adossé à la fenêtre, le jeune garçon se frotta la joue. Bientôt, tout cela serait derrière lui.


	2. Le Sens de la Répartie

Si quiconque s'était approché des lieux, il aurait jugé que la famille Black était de celles qui prônaient la qualité du sang avant les qualités magiques, et par conséquent, qu'elle était tout à fait détestable. Arrogante, prétentieuse, et incroyablement discriminatoire envers les Nés-Moldus, la famille qui habitait le Douze Square Grimmaurd n'était pas faites pour s'attirer les sympathies des voisins. Cependant, et contre toutes les apparences, quelqu'un de très différent habitait également cette maison. En effet, un jeune garçon de onze ans vivait avec la Famille Black dans le numéro Douze, et bien qu'il portât lui aussi le nom de Black, il ne ressemblait en rien à sa famille. La différence était telle qu'on ne pouvait parler de famille entre eux, si ce n'était ces cinq lettres qu'ils partageaient. Sirius Black troisième du nom était ouvert aux autres, rieur, tolérant et d'une bonté rarissime, là ou ses parents étaient renfermés, strictes et manifestaient une intolérance folle envers les autres. Voilà pourquoi rien d'autre ne les réunissait que le nom de famille, car ni partage ni alchimie n'existait entre eux. Bien sur, Mme Walburga Black aimait son fils, mais d'un amour de sang, et non de cœur. Quant à Orion Black, il semblait avoir perdu toute l'affection qu'il portait au garçon quand ce dernier lui avait crié aux oreilles sa haine envers les Sangs Purs. Oui, la famille Black était étrange, et au milieu de cette folie, il paraissait incroyable qu'un enfant soit si lucide et si équilibré.

Cependant, malgré les légers différents politique, Orion et Walburga Black ne perdait pas complètement que Sirius ne revienne sur sa position. En effet, il entretenait la conviction que sept années passées à Serpentard ferait de lui tout ce qui s'apparentait à un Black. Voilà pourquoi ils manifestaient encore une certaine affection envers leur enfant qu'il jugeait juste trop jeune. Ils le traitaient comme un fils et à la manière des autres parents d'élèves, ils l'accompagnèrent sur le chemin de travers. Il le conduisirent à la Gare King's Cross et attendirent sur le quai que le train ne disparaisse totalement de l'horizon, mais ces attentions sonnaient fausses. Car ils faisaient des efforts pour l'aimer et non parce qu'ils l'aimaient. Sirius quant à lui, n'aimait pas ses parents non plus, et à l'inverse d'eux, ne faisait aucun effort. Enfin, non, ce n'était pas exacte, disons plutôt qu'il ne manifestait en rien le peu d'amour qu'il leur vouait. Il les aimait certesn comme un enfant aime ses parents, mais sans plus, comme par contrainte. Après tout, qui avait il d'autre ? Cette question aurait bientôt une réponses des plus surprenantes...

Avec un regard profondément ennuyé, le jeune garçon laissa courir son regard sur le paysage défilant. Dire qu'il avait attendu ce moment pendant si longtemps ! On pouvait dire que ses trois premières heures en temps qu'élève de Poudlard était morne et loin de ce qu'il s'attendait. Certes, il ne pouvait pas espérer grand chose d'un voyage en train mais tout de même ! Ils auraient pu au moins préparé une bonne distraction. A peine rentré dans le train, il s'était affalé dans la banquette du premier compartiment libre, avait attendu deux heures trente que le train daigne démarrer, et personne ne l'avait dérangé. Chaque élève ayant été éduqué dans des familles Gryffondor, Serdaigle, ou Poufsouffle, ne voulait surtout pas approcher un Black, et la rumeur avait circulé rapidement dans le train que l'un d'eux se trouvait dans un des compartiments. Quatre Serpentards s'étaient immédiatement rendu dans son wagon avec de grands sourires. Des grands garçons de quatrième et cinquième année. C'est qu'il fallait se faire bien voir de la noble et très ancienne famille des Black, mais Sirius les avait tous congédié, leur disant qu'il se prénommait en réalité Remus Lupin, un nom qu'il avait entendu sur le quais. Pas très intelligents ceux là, songea l'enfant en lorgnant sur sa valise gravé à son nom. Enfin bref, cette information n'encourageait pas les autres à venir vers lui et il s'ennuyait ferme. Un peu de distraction s'offrit enfin à lui. La porte du wagon s'ouvrit, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repousser l'arrivant, il lui saut aux yeux que ce dernier n'était sûrement pas un Serpentard. Surtout quand celui-ci demanda avec un sourire :

 _« Alors tu es moi ? »_

 _«Ah euh oui, enfin non, répondit Sirius avec un sourire. »_

L'arrivant sourit également et s'assit sur la banquette d'en face, près de la vitre.

 _« Tu es ? »_

 _« Sirius, répondit l'autre, et après hésitation, il ajouta : Black. »_

 _« Enchanté Sirius, quant à moi je suis Remus Lupin mais tu t'en seras douté »_

Sirius le regarda les yeux ronds. Remus ne semblait pas du tout se formaliser de son nom de famille, ce qui était rare chez quelqu'un comme lui. Il vit alors passer un éclaire de compréhension dans les yeux de ce dernier, et se douta que Remus lui aussi, avait du se retrouver dans le même cas de figure. Alors qu'il s'apprêter à parler, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Le train n'était partit que depuis une demi heure, donc beaucoup d'élève était encore dans les couloirs à discuter. Le nouvel arrivant posa les yeux sur les deux enfants de son âge. Il était grand pour quelqu'un de onze ans. Des cheveux en batailles se hissaient sur sa tête lui donnant des airs de rockeurs. A travers des lunettes rondes, un regard brun se posa sur les deux occupants, les examinant de près. Après ce test, et le plus naturellement du monde, il vint se laisser tomber à coté de Lupin et poussa un soupir de contentement au contact de la banquette. Puis, comme si il se rappelait soudain de quelque chose, il se redressa et se présenta sourire aux lèvres :

 _« Salut, je suis James Potter ! »_

Les deux autres se présentèrent à leur tour, bien que Sirius ne donna que son prénom. Il connaissait les Potter de nom, et mieux valait ne pas se présenter comme Black auprès d'eux. Une discussion animée s'engagea alors, portant sur Poudlard, ses maisons, ses cours, ses professeurs. Il était incroyable, que des personnes se connaissant si peu puissent s'entendre si bien, et quiconque les voyait par la fenêtre de la porte ne pouvait que les imaginer comme des amis de longues dates. La réalité était tout autre, il se connaissait depuis une douzaine de minute et quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, ils éclataient de rire devant une plaisanterie de James. Une jeune fille entra. Elle était particulièrement belle, songea James. Ses cheveux flamboyants collaient parfaitement avec les éclats émeraudes de son regard, mais son visage était triste voir carrément désemparé. Des larmes cascadaient abondamment sur ses joues, et s'écrasaient lourdement sur le sol du train. Elle passa devant les trois jeunes garçons, et se positionna à coté du jeune Black. Sans un regard, elle posa son regard à travers la fenêtre , admirant le paysage, et ne prononça rien de plus. Ils la regardèrent en silence, et l'atmosphère devint soudainement tendue. Les discussions s'étaient stoppées. Une minute plus tard, un autre garçon aux cheveux gras, et au nez crochu entra dans le compartiment qui commençait à être en surpopulation. Il se posa en face de la jeune fille, et engagea la conversation. Ils semblaient se connaître, s'apprécier. James quant à lui, n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le nouveau venu, mais il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Il décida tout simplement de les ignorer, jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase vienne troubler l'air sonnore :

 _«_ _En tout cas, il vaudrait mieux être à Serpentard !_ _ _»__

Aussitôt, le jeune Potter se redressa, en alerte ! Qui pouvait être assez sot pour dire une absurdité pareille ! Son regard tomba sur le dernier arrivant, et il eu soudain un regard méprisant. Il aurait du s'y attendre.

 _ _« Qui a envie d'être un Serpentard ? Moi, je préférerais quitter l'école, pas toi ? Demanda-t-il à Sirius. »__

 _« Toute ma famille était à Serpentard, répondit-il sombrement. »_

 _« Nom de nom ! Et moi qui pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien ! »_

 _« Peut-être que je ferais une entorse à la tradition, répondit le second, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Où veux-tu être si tu as le choix ? »_

 _« Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux ! Comme mon père, répondit-il fièrement. »_

 _« Le garçon aux cheveux gras ricana doucement. »_

 _« Ca te pose un problème demanda James avec un regard hostile. »_

 _« Non, répondit le garçon avec un regard prétentieux, si tu préfères les biceps à l'intelligence... »_

 _« Et toi, ou comptes-tu aller vu que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre, intervint Sirius avec un grand éclat de rire. »_

James l'imita aussi tôt, _et Remus s'autorisa un sourire. A l'inverse, la jolie rousse ne souriait pas du tout. Elle entraîna l'autre par le bras avec un air dédaigneux :_

 _« Viens, Severus, on va changer de compartiment. »_

 _« Oooooh, s'exclama aussitôt James souriant, tout en imitant le ton hautain de la jeune fille. »_

Et la porte du wagon se ferma sur les rires de Sirius et James. Le jeune Black songea soudain aux sombres pensées qui l'avaient accompagné ces derniers jours. Désormais, il avait une nouvelle famille...

* * *

Si il y avait une chose dont il pouvait se venter, c'était bien de sa repartie. Car assis sur le tabouret, il se rendait compte que tout en son physique, était indésirable. Le temps lui avait terriblement enlevé son ancienne et belle apparence, en le rendant fragile, vieux, et même blessé ! N'importe qui l'ayant comparé à un objet, n'aurait pu l'associer qu'aux vieux grimoires qui demeurent des années durant sur les étagères d'une bibliothèque, ou au fond d'un coffre. Abandonnés, usés, poussiéreux. Mais par chance, il n'était pas un objet. Ou tout du moins, il n'était pas qu'un objet. Son don de lucidité, et sa sagesse, avait permis de mettre fin à un terrible confit, qui s'était déroulé il y a fort longtemps. Voilà pourquoi, il occupait une place d'honneur, et que malgré son aspect délavé, il était tenu en haute estime. Mieux encore, il s'était trouvé une utilité dans ce bas monde. Une utilité, ou il usait de ses dons.

Le Choipeaux Magique était de ceux là, ces objets mystérieux, anciens, et mythiques, issus de légendes, et il s'accommodait très bien de sa condition. Chaque année depuis plusieurs siècles, il occupait une place de choix dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, Poudlard. En effet, il était chargé de repartir chaque nouveau sorcier venant faire ses études dans le noble château dans quatre différentes maisons.

Une fois de plus, le professeur McGonagall vint le prendre dans le Bureau du professeur Dumbledore, pour le déposer à l'avance, sur un tabouret. Avant même que n'arrive tout les élèves, que ce fut par barques ou carrioles, il fut installé, puis plongé dans l'attente.

Lorsque cette dernière eu déposée le Choipeaux, elle s'en retourna jusqu'à la grande porte, et d'un coup de baguette magique, la fit tourner sur ses gonds. Puis, elle attendit l'arrivée des élèves qui entrèrent un à un dans la grande salle, s'asseyant chaque à leur table. Suivant celà, elle referma les portes, et alla chuchoter quelque mot au Directeur. Après approbation, elle s'en retourna ouvrir aux premières années. La Répartition allait commencer...

James Potter ressentit une certaine appréhension devant les portes closes de la Grande Salle. Certes, il avait attendue ce jour depuis longtemps, mais à présent qu'il y était, il attendait surtout la fin de la journée. Si jamais il n'était pas à Gryffondor ? Il souhaitait plus que tout faire la fierté de son père, et il craignait terriblement sa déception si jamais son fils unique ne partageait pas la même maison que lui. Il était loin de se douter qu'à moins d'un mètre de lui, son nouvel ami Sirius Black pensait exactement le contraire. Il voulut tenter une plaisanterie vaseuse pour détendre l'atmosphère mais rien ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres, et son appréhension grimpa encore uns fois d'un cran. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent, et les élèves purent contempler à loisir la beauté de la pièce. Des bougies s'élevaient d'elles même au dessus de leur tête, et éclairaient pleinement les quatre tables des quatre maisons. Le Plafond était devenu un ciel nuageux, et les fenêtres laissaient transparaître la lumière des étoiles. Pour les né-moldus, l'image resterait à jamais fixé dans leur esprit comme la plus belle chose qu'il ne verrait jamais. La surprise à la découverte de ce nouveau monde resterait à jamais gravé dans leur esprit. Pour James, l'émerveillement était moindre car les récits de sa mère sur le château avait bercé son enfance. Cependant, jamais il n'avait été si intimidé. Sans prêter attention à ce qu'il faisait, il suivit Mme McGonagall jusqu'à ce que celle ci ne freine brûtalement devant un Chapeau vieux et miteux. Qu'allait il se passer ? Son père ne lui en avait rien dit. Le traître avait préféré lui laisser la surprise. La Directrice des Gryffondor expliqua alors que chacun leur tour, ils porteraient le Choipeaux, qui déciderait lui même de leur maison. Elle commença dès lors la répartition. A coté de James, il sentit Sirius se raidir. Ce serait rapidement son tour. En réalité, il n'y avait devant lui qu'un certain Arnaud Avery qui rejoignit les Serpentard, puis :

 _« Black Sirius »_

Le nom de ce dernier, sembla créer une soudaine tension dans la salle. Oui, les Black étaient réputés pour être Serpentard et même hors de Poudlard, étaient connus pour leurs idées politiques extrémistes. James regarda ce dernier avec compassion, alors que les murmures se créaient à la table des serpents. Le regard tendu, il marcha jusqu'au Choipeaux qu'il déposa sur sa tête. Aussitôt, une voie retentit dans son esprit.

 _« Ah ! Un Black ?! Pourtant tu n'es pas vraiment l'un des leurs n'est ce pas ? Oui, oui, je le sens. Tu es, différent... Alors se serait Serdaigle ? Poufsouffle ? Gryffondor ? Désolé de te dire cela mon garçon, mais tes aptitudes te placent dans chacune de ces maisons. Tu es très intelligent mais aussi très loyal et très courageux et malgré tes tendances à négliger le travail, tu restes téméraire. Je pense que le meilleur choix reste GRYFFONDOR »_

Un silence que quelques secondes suivit cette déclaration, avant que les Gryffondor se mettent à applaudir, sans conviction réelle. Un Black chez eux ? Pour dire vrai la surprise accompagnait la totalité de la salle, des proffesseurs jusqu'aux élèves. Seul Dumbledore applaudissait avec conviction, le regard brillant. La plus grande stupeur était sans doute présente à la table des Serpentard qui semblaient furieux par ce qui leur apparaissait être une ignoble trahison. Timidement, Sirius s'installa et reporta son regard sur la répartition. Il était temps de se faire discret. Amélia Bones fut envoyé à Poufsouffle ainsi qu'Amos Diggory et Doris Crockford. Puis, la directrice appela la jeune fille rousse, qu'ils avaient vu dans le train...

* * *

Surtout, ne pas céder à la panique. C'était ces mots qui tournaient en rond dans son esprit depuis plusieurs minutes. Depuis qu'elle avait su que c'était le Choipeaux qui déciderait de sa maison pour être exacte. Lily Evans s'était énormément renseignée, chez elle, et songeait que les meilleures maisons étaient sans aucun doutes Serdaigle, Gryffondor, à la rigueur Serpentard (pour être avec Severus). Aussi, elle avait travaillé d'arrache pied pour se montrer à la hauteur de toutes sortes de test mais laisser un chapeau lire dans son esprit était un examen auquel elle ne pensait pas être confrontée. Tremblant de tout ses membres, elle s'assit délicatement sur le tabouret. Aussitôt, elle sut que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Quelque chose de fort, quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose de magique. Son cerveau se mit alors à envoyer des flash de souvenirs, de pensées, et ce en quelques secondes seulement. Alors, une voie apparue au coin de son oreille. La jeune fille fut à deux doigts de sursauter en l'entendant. D'où venait elle ? Elle s'était déjà posée la question en voyant ce chapeau faire une chanson, mais ne s'était pas attardée sur le détail. Pourtant, à présent qu'elle était face à l'objet en question, elle trouvait la chose plus qu'alarmante.

 _« Eh bien eh bien, je ne te connais pas, ni même ton nom de famille, et Merlin sait à quel point j'en ai vu passé pourtant. Née Moldue ? Oui, c'est cela. Je vois, des aptitudes exceptionnelles, et un tempérament fort. Une facilité dans le devoir, et pourtant, une obstination dans le travail... Serdaigle ? Non, tu n'es pas assez confiante pour cela. Je penses qu'il vaut mieux GRYFFONDOR ! »_

Aussitôt, la table des Gryffondor entonna une salve d'applaudissement, tandis qu'elle enlevait le Choipeaux, pour se diriger vers eux. Black lui proposait de s'installer près d'elle. Elle hésita. Non, la façon dont il avait traité Severus était encore trop présente dans son esprit, il lui devait des excuses. Elle préféra donc s'installer à coté d'une jeune fille à peine plus âgée qu'elle. Fortescue Alice la rejoignit quelque minute plus tard et s'installa à ses cotés. Immédiatement, les deux filles firent connaissance. Alice était douce, rieuse, et complètement folle. Quant elles reportèrent leur attention sur McGonagall était à Remus John Lupin. Entre temps, Mafalda Hoprik avait été envoyé à Serdaigle.

* * *

Remus John Lupin était inquiet également. Plus que Lily sans aucun doute, car lui même portait un lourd secret en son cœur, et craignait plus que tout au monde que le Choipeaux ne le découvre. Néanmoins, il s'efforça de paraître calme, et posé. Il laissa le Choipeaux atterrir sur sa tête, et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, un long silence s'en suivit. Un silence anormal, de plusieurs secondes. Une bonne vingtaine ? Sous le stress, il avait du mal à évaluer le temps. Remus s'horrifia. Et si jamais il n'était pas reparti à cause de sa … différence ? Cependant, il entendit alors une voix murmurer à son oreille.

 _« Incroyable mais vrai... J'espère que le Directeur sait ce que tu es, sinon, tu peux risquer pire que la mort mon enfant. Tu as le cœur sombre, très sombre, et une partie de toi n'est que ténèbres. Serpentard te conviendrait le mieux, je pense, mais je reconnais qu'il t'a fallu du courage pour venir ici. De plus, tu es sérieux et appliquer, et cela te ramène également aux Serdaigle et aux Gryffondor. Tu ne veux pas laisser ce coté obscur te contrôler et cela t'éloigne définitivement des Serpentards. Oui...»_

La voix se tue. Un nouveau silence pesant de quelques secondes (bien qu'elles lui semblèrent être des heures), s'installa. Il engagea une prière muette. Il avait des amis à Gryffondor, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Si le Choipeaux l'entendit, il ne laissa rien paraître, mais se contenta de s'écrier brusquement, faisant sursauter le garçon : GRYFFONDOR !

Heureux, et soulagé, il vint s'installer juste à coté de Sirius, et leur regard se porta instantanément sur James, le garçon avec qui ils avaient sympathisé.

* * *

Remus et Sirius était déjà à Gryffondor, songea James avec inquiétude. Il aurait aimé les voir dispatcher dans les quatre maisons pour être sûr d'être avec au moins un des deux mais savait ses pensées être égoï s'était donc résigné. Après tout, si il était avec eux deux, se serait bien plus amusant que de les voir séparer. C'était tout ou rien. A nouveau, quelqu'un fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Mary McDonald. Cela portait déjà le nombre de Gryffondor à cinq, là ou il n'y avait que trois Poufsouffle, un Serdaigle, et un Serpentard (ces derniers boudaient donc dans leur coin). Puis, Marlène McKinnon rejoignit elle aussi les Serdaigle, ainsi que Dorcas Meadowes. Puis, se fut le tour d'un certain Peter Pettigrow. Aussitôt, un garçon grassouillet et petit, sortit de la foule. Il avait les cheveux bruns clairs, les yeux noirs, et une peau légèrement hâlée. Son visage, tiré en avant, faisait ressortir de lui un coté rongeur, coté accentué par ses petites dents pointues. Il s'assit, l'air terrifié sur le tabouret et attendit.

 _« Pettigrow c'est bien ça ? Eh bien voilà le premier choix simple de la soirée. Poufsouffle te conviendrait parfaitement. Mais, tu semble préférer une autre direction... »_

Si il l'avait pu, il aurait volontier tuer l'enfant sur le champs. Il n'avait pas eu une seule personne simple à caser depuis le début de la répartition, et quand l'évidence venait, on la réfutait ? Cependant, il s'empressa de garder son calme, pour ne pas subtilement étouffer Peter sous lui.

 _« Serpentard alors ? Tu possèdes certaine de leur qualité tout comme de leur défaut. Oui, je crois que c'est cela tu ne trouves pas ? NON ? Eh bien, ou veux tu être, et ne me dis pas Serdaigle ! Gryffondor ? Je ne penses pas les aptitudes suffisantes. »_

Dans la grande salle, un nouveau silence s'était engagé. Tout le monde regardait le jeune Peter. Gryffondor retentit alors dans la Grande Salle, tandis que Peter se défaisait en hâte du Choipeaux dont il avait senti l'animosité pour rejoindre sa table. Il s'assit en face de Remus et Sirius, qu'il avait vu de loin dans le train, et qu'il jugeait cool. Ce serait sympa d'être avec eux, songea t-il.

* * *

Un nouveau coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor lui permit de se rendre compte que ses deux amis n'étaient plus seuls. James grogna. Il voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Devant lui, Surgis Podmore rejoignit Poufsouffle. Décidément, l'année était dure pour les Serpentard, songea James avec un sourire féroce. Ce pauvre Servilus serait sans doute tout seul. Mais son sourire s'effaça quant son nom fut crié par McGonagall. Il traversa néanmoins l'espace qui le séparait du Choipeaux avec assurance, et l'installa sur sa tête. Juste avant que tout ne devienne sombre, il eu le temps de voir Sirius lui faire un clin d'œil. Après son débat avec Pettigrow, le Choipeaux était passablement énervé. Il ne lui souhaita même pas bonjour ! Mais sonda directement son esprit.

 _« Courage, fierté, imprudent et têtu. Oui, pour toi ce sera sans aucun doute GRYFFONDOR ! »_

James laissa alors transparaître un sourire. Il enleva le Choipeaux et traversa la Grande Salle. Évidement, qu'il y serait envoyé ! Il n'en avait pas douté un seul instant voyons... La répartition se poursuivit alors.

* * *

Severus Rogue était d'humeur maussade. Bien qu'il eu passé un été fantastique avec sa Lily, et qu'ils aient longuement discuté dans le train, la fin de cette journée été particulièrement désagréable. Pour commencer, aucun élève ou presque n'était allé à Serpentard, ce qui signifiait que si il y allait, il serait seul ou presque. Puis, non seulement sa Lily n'avait pas été envoyé avec lui dans la Maison Vert et Argent, mais en plus, elle était à Gryffondor, l'opposé exacte de celle ci. Enfin, elle était avec les trois idiots qui s'étaient moqués de lui, et il croisait les doigts pour qu'ils ne soient jamais amis. Celui aux lunettes, particulièrement, il le haïssait, le jugeant trop sûr de lui. Il remarqua à peine quand son nom fut prononcé, et ainsi, deux secondes de silence tombèrent, alors que personne ne sortait des rangs, puis, il sortit calmement. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Potter adresser des paroles à Sirius qui éclata de rire. Cela ne faisait que renforcer sa mauvaise humeur car curieusement, il se sentait sujet de la plaisanterie. Sans y faire réellement attention, il sentit le Choipeaux être déposé sur sa chevelure corbeaux.

 _« Eh bien au mois Avery ne sera pas seul ! Tu as les qualités indéniables d'un Serpentard, et pourtant... Non, non, Serpentard est le meilleur choix. »_

Aussitôt qu'il l'annonça, la table des serpents explosa d'applaudissements, et Severus alla s'assoir entre Avery et un grand garçon aux cheveux blond clair, presque blanc. Il devait au mois être en sixième année, songea Rogue. Puis, une question vint se mêler à ses pensées. Que voulait dire le Choipeaux par « Et pourtant ? ». Une pointe de déception tout de même, de ne pas avoir été repartie avec son ami, il regarda le Choipeaux. La maison de Serpentard s'agrandit alors d'un coup. Rosier Evan et Selwyn Thomas rejoignirent la table sous les applaudissements. Puis, après que Vance Emmeline ne rejoigne Serdaigle, Yaxley Charles et Wilkes Romarain, rejoignirent leurs rangs.

* * *

Dans le dortoir des premiers années Gryffondor, le bordel était de mise en ce jour de fête. Remus, Sirius, James et Peter s'additionnait à une danse de la victoire, retournant les matelas et les oreillers tandis que Peter les observait d'un air timide. Ces regards en coin n'échappèrent peu de temps au jeune Potter qui tout euphorique de son arrivée à Gryffondor, tendit la main au quatrième élève qui partageait leur dortoir. Peter la serra alors, lui même heureux. Ces années là serait les plus belles de sa triste vie...


	3. Après Trois Ans

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui lance véritablement cette Fanfiction. Après un éclipse temporelle de trois ans, les Maraudeurs sont en quatrièmes années et s'apprêtent à vivre des événements très important dans la suite du canon :)

Dans tout ça, j'en oublie mon seul review !

 **Aka Serdaigle :** Merci pour le compliment, ça fait plaisir ! Et puis ça encourage dans l'écriture. Le but de cette description était justement de montrer l'angle d'attaque que j'allais avoir sur cette fic. Je voulais quelque chose de différent avec ce que j'ai pu voir ou les maraudeurs ne maraudent pas tant que ça. Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira, si tu as des remarques n'hésitent surtout pas !

Bonne Lecture donc !

* * *

La locomotive ralentit, jusqu'à se stopper définitivement après plusieurs heures de route. Aussitôt, les portes s'ouvrirent et les élèves s'empressèrent de rejoindre le quai. Parmi tout ce petit monde se trouvait un jeune garçon brun aux lunettes rondes. Pour quelqu'un de quatorze ans, il était plutôt grand, mais seul ce sourire plein d'assurance donnait l'impression qu'il avait vécu une ou deux années de plus. Après tout, qui à seize ans pouvait afficher un air si arrogant ? Bien entendu, la simple idée que quelqu'un puisse le trouver comme tel ne traversait même pas l'esprit de James Potter. Rien n'aurait pu ternir sa journée tant sa joie de revoir Poudlard était grande et pour cause, les deux mois passés loin de son château avaient été d'un ennui mortel. Ses parents, toujours aussi absents, l'avaient laissé seul à la maison et il ne faisait aucun doute que si son meilleur ami ne lui avait pas rendu visite vers la fin du mois d'août, le fils unique d'Andrew et Isabelle Potter ***** serait probablement mort d'ennui. Laissant derrière lui ces horribles souvenirs, James posa un pied sur le quai. Décidément, rien ne pouvait gâcher cette journée. La magie de Poudlard opérait toujours. A moins que...

 _« Potter, tu es dans le passage. »_

L'interpellé se retourna, ronchon. Peu de personne osait lui parler comme ça à Poudlard et il s'agissait bien évidement de Lily Evans qui abhorrait son sourire le plus hypocrite. Après lui avoir rendu un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin, James s'écarta en insinuant haut et fort que la politesse se perdait dans la famille Evans. Après un regard assassin, la jolie rousse le dépassa. Le maraudeur ne savait pas réellement si il était content ou non de la revoir. Certes, il n'existait pas de fille plus insupportable que celle là. Toujours à vouloir être première de classe, toujours à vouloir suivre à la lettre le règlement. Mais bon, sa vie dans le château ne serait pas la même sans sa camarade de quatrième année qui passait un temps fou à se plaindre de lui, ou à lui crier dessus. L'année commençait bien d'ailleurs. A ses cotés, Sirius Black descendit de même et poussa un soupire de soulagement s'attirant un regard moqueur de son complice :

 _« Pensais tu que le château serait parti sur les deux mois de notre absence ? »_

 _« Je ne le pensais pas, j'en étais sur. D'ailleurs, il est parti mais quand il m'a vu dans le train, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire demi-tour pour m'accueillir. »_

Évidement, typique de Sirius Black troisième du nom. On pouvait lui trouver une bonne dizaine de qualité, mais sûrement pas la modestie. Un garçon plus replet descendit à son tour, et tourna immédiatement son regard vers la cabane hurlante. La lune était haute dans le ciel, et malheureusement, elle était pleine. Remarquant le geste de Peter, les deux autres maraudeurs l'imitèrent. Pauvre Remus... Que la pleine lune arrive le jour de la rentrée était une réelle injustice. Le garçon le plus adorable de Poudlard ne méritait déjà pas sa morsure, mais qu'en plus on le prive de la cérémonie d'ouverture. Après un soupir commun, ils se dirigèrent vers les carrioles. Sur le chemin de l'école, il fut question de tout et de rien. Peter était parti en Égypte avec sa mère et ce pour la première fois. Il n'avait jamais voyagé avant, car Mme Pettigrew ne roulait pas sur l'or mais à force d'économiser, elle avait pu effectuer ce séjour avec son fils unique. Il s'agissait en réalité des vacances les plus intéressantes car Sirius Black avait passé la moitié de l'été à se faire insulter par sa mère, et l'autre moitié à se faire frapper par son père. En prenant en compte les moqueries régulières du petit frère, Sirius était arrivé d'une humeur massacrante dans le manoir des Potter et son meilleur ami s'était empressé de l'accueillir. En l'absence de ses parents, Andrew et Isabelle, James avait hébergé une semaine son ami. Une semaine qui avait été à leurs yeux le seul amusement des vacances, ils finirent par arriver devant les portes du château. Le professeur McGonagall se situait juste à coté de la porte principale. Comme chaque année, elle couvait les élèves d'un regard qui se voulait avenant. Cependant, elle ne put contenir un soupire au passage des trois comparses. Sans doute avait elle espéré qu'ils ne reviendraient pas ? Comme chaque année ? Non, elle les aimait un peu, au fond, et le sachant, Sirius ne s'empêcher pas de tirer un peu plus chaque jour sur la corde. Arrivés dans la grande salle, les élèves prirent place un à un sur les bancs dans un vacarme assourdissant, attendant l'arrivé des premiers années. Chaque année, c'était le même refrain. Une fois de plus, le professeur de métamorphose fit entrer les premiers années et installa le Choipeaux magique sur un vieux tabouret qui (James en était sûr), était le même que lors de son passage. Il en déduisait alors que Poudlard n'avait pas changé depuis bien longtemps. Peut être que Voldemort s'y était aussi assit. Étrangement, cette pensée était des moins amusantes. Ces quelques secondes d'inattention valu au jeune Potter de passer outre le discours de sa directrice de maison. A présent, le Choipeaux entamait sa chanson, différente chaque année.

 _« Tu crois qu'il y travaille toute l'année, chuchota James. »_

Le jeune Black pouffa. Il savait que le Choipeaux était rangé dans le bureau du directeur et de son imagination débordante, n'avait aucun mal à visualiser la cohabitation des deux personnages. Les nombreuses répétitions de celui qui repartissait les élèves devait suffire à donner une migraine atroce au directeur. Pas étonnant que certains le disent fou à lier. Reprenant son sérieux, il se tourna vers son comparse.

 _« Il ne peut pas en être autrement, je serais incapable de faire aussi bien en moins de temps. »_

 _« Ça, mon cher Sirius, c'est parce que tu es aussi poète que je suis mangemort. »_

Un grognement lui répondit. Satisfait, James reporta son regard sur la répartition qui débutait à présent. Comme chaque année, les élèves furent réparties en quatre maison au plus grand désespoir de Sirius qui espérait toujours qu'une fois, aucun élève ne soit envoyé à Serpentard. Puis, Dumbledore entama son discours.

 _« Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. En réalité, me voilà souhaitant la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et bon retour aux anciens... »_

Toujours aussi incompréhensible, songea Peter. Quelques mètres plus loin, Lily quant à elle, buvait chaque parole du directeur.

 _« … Notre concierge Mr. Rusard, m'a rappelé qu'il est interdit à tout les élèves de pénétrer dans la forêt... »_

Peter & Cie devait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire tandis que les points du règlement étaient énoncés.

 _« … De plus, l'école accueille un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Jules Dipet... »_

Cette fois ci pas le moindres rire. Tout les élèves de l'école accordait un sourire de compassion au nouvel arrivant qui devait fortement se demander pourquoi une telle attention lui était consacrée. Tous savaient que ce poste était maudit et ce depuis environ cinq ans. A l'inverse, une explosion de joie retentit dans la grande salle quelques secondes plus tard. Le banquet était ouvert.*

Ce ne fut que la panse bien pleine que les trois complices rejoignirent leur dortoir. Il était identique à celui de l'année dernière. Seul l'écriteau sur lequel était écrit quelques mois plus tôt troisième année avait changé. Alors que les lumières s'éteignaient unes à unes dans le château cependant, celles des maraudeurs demeuraient vivante. Ces derniers étaient en proie à un grand débat.

 _« Bon vous en êtes ou ? »_

 _« La galère totale James, en deux ans à peine du progrès. Je me demande si on ne ferait pas mieux de s'arrêter là. Après tout, Remus ne sait rien, ça ne lui manquera pas. »_

Le jeune Potter foudroya Pettigrew du regard et adressa à Sirius un regard interrogateur.

 _« Pourquoi tu poses la question Jamesie, on a pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. »_

 _« Et depuis quand tu tiens comptes des règlements, remarqua ce dernier ? »_

Cette fois ci un sourire carnassier apparu sur le visage de l'aîné des Black.

 _« Oh je n'y aie pas tenu compte. Je suis dans une famille de sorcier et comme le Ministère de la Magie ne peut détecter que l'acte magique, ils ne disent rien, considérant que tout cela relève de l'éducation des parents. »_

 _« Donc ? »_

 _« Il y a du progrès pour moi, mais pas énormément non plus. Ne me regarde pas comme ça James, je fais ce que je peux pour y arriver mais ce n'est toujours pas ça. La métamorphose humaine est la plus difficile. J'arrive à me faire pousser des poils, mais j'ai dû user plusieurs fois du filtre de mandragore pour retrouver ma forme humaine et ces faibles tentatives m'épuisent. Et toi alors ? » ******_

Pour toute réponse, James tira sa baguette et la déposa sur son front. Une lumière blanche se dégagea de l'extrémité. Aussitôt, James se métamorphosa. Lentement cependant. Sa peau devint couverte de poils bruns, son visage s'allongeait, laissant découvrir un museau, tandis que sur sa tête s'élevait des bois. Quand ses mains se transformèrent en pattes cependant, la baguette tomba sur le sol, et la métamorphose s'interrompit, faisant machine arrière. Le jeune Potter baignait dans la sueur mais cela en valait la peine. Il suffisait de regarder le regard ébahi de ses deux camarades. Voilà qui devrait leur offrir une motivation suffisante.

 _« Un cerf, félicitation Cornedrue ! Plaisanta Sirius »_

 _« T'emballe pas Sirius, Je n'arrives pas à finaliser la métamorphose. Parmi les livres que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque de chez moi, il y en a un qui m'a beaucoup aidé mais il explique que le sort doit agir d'un coup et non pas sur une longue durée. Donc, si je n'y arrives pas, c'est que je n'arrives pas à canaliser l'énergie et même une fois la métamorphose réussie, il restera encore beaucoup de travail. »_

 _« Tout de même, grommela Peter, je suis encore loin de se résultat. »_

 _« Tu y arriveras Peter. Bon sinon notre seconde grande occupation a avancée Sirius ? Tu as exigé qu'on te laisse la carte pour les vacances, et je peux le comprendre vue ta famille, mais tu as mis la main à la patte ? »_

Sirius eu un sourire triomphant puis fouilla dans sa valise, en tirant un vieux morceau de parchemin. Il en sortit une carte parfaite de Poudlard. Magnifique. Chaque salle y était inscrite ainsi que les sept passages secrets de l'école. Il demeurait cependant deux lacunes béantes.

 _« J'ai réussi la plupart des salles de tête, grâce à la pensine familiale. Et puis, on avait déjà bien avancé l'année dernière. Il ne nous manquait que quelques salles. Le bureau de Rusard ne m'a posé aucun problème étant donné les nombreuses heures qu'on y a passé, mais je t'avoues que comme nous ne sommes jamais allé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi il ressemble. Idem pour la salle commune des Serpentards, il va nous falloir quelques expéditions en plus. »_

 _« Et la salle commune de Poufsouffle ? Demanda Peter des yeux ronds »_

 _« Elle se situe à coté des cuisines. Il y a une nature morte qui y mène si on connait le mot de passe. Elle est étrange mais correspond bien aux Poufsouffle. Leurs portes de dortoir sont rondes ! » *******_

 _« Alors on se conne une expédition Serpentard avant la fin de l'année, demanda Pettigrew d'un air timide. »_

Pour toutes réponses, les deux autres maraudeurs frappèrent leur poing l'un contre l'autre. Cette année s'annonçait des plus amusantes...

* * *

 ***** Je sais que beaucoup pense que les parents des Potter son Charlus Potter et Doria Black. Ceci dit, il n'y a pas de réel nomination parmi les livres ou même les sources extérieures. Ces dernières supposent même que Charlus ne soit que l'oncle de James car il serait étonnant qu'étant les parents de James, ils ne se soient pas fais rayé de l'arbre généalogique après avoir hébergé le fugueur des Black.

 **Tout ça pour dire que j'ai créé de toutes pièces Andrew et Isabelle Potter dont les noms je trouves, correspondent bien à l'aristocratie.**

 ****** Cette fois ci pas la moindres invention. La mandragore a les vertus d'annuler une métamorphose et de rendre la forme humaine ou animale à la victime.

 ******* Là encore aucune invention de ma part puisque dans une interview, J.K Rowling explique comment se rendre chez les Poufsouffles.

Dans le prochain chapitre :

ET voici un avant goût du prochain chapitre ! Pour une fois on s'intéresse un peu à Severus Rogue et à sa relation particulière avec Lily Evans. Fini les Maraudeurs ? Pas pour autant, ils ont le don de se faire remarquer... ;)


	4. Je jure que mes Intentions sont Mauvaise

Et me revoilà ! Après une petite semaine, je vous laisse un nouveau chapitre sur nos maraudeurs préférés !

Au programme, plaisanteries douteuses et idées de génies !

J'en oublie pas ma revieweuse de la semaine !

 **Miss :**

Merci pour le compliment, c'est encourageant de savoir que la fic est lue et intéressant d'avoir vos avis :)

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'excitation de la rentrée avait très vite laissé place à la monotonie du quotidien. Les élèves ne disposait pas du moindres temps pour oser se divertir et s'activaient avec fougue pour rejoindre leurs salles de classe. A longueur de journée, ils apprenaient à changer un mulot en théière sous le regard stricte de la directrice de maison, Minerva McGonagall, à préparer un filtre d'amour sous les commentaires théâtrales du maître des potions Horace Slughorn ou encore à s'occuper des tentacula vénéneuses en écoutant les instructions bruyantes du professeur Pomona Chourave. Mais le cour préféré des élèves était bien entendu celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Il y avait longtemps que Poudlard n'avait pas connu un enseignant compétant dans cette discipline. Sous le regard attentif de Jules Dipet, ils s'entraînaient pour le moment au sortilège de Stupéfixion qui était l'outil le plus pratique du sorcier. Bien entendu, tout les élèves travaillaient, déterminé à la réussite du maléfice et ce même si certains d'entre eux avaient réussi à l'exécuter bien avant leur retour à Poudlard. Ceci expliquait d'ailleurs les ronflements non dissimulés de Sirius Black, ou les éclats de rires de James Potter et Remus Lupin provenant du fond de salle. Quoiqu'il en soit, face à la montagne de devoir qui leur était imposé, la plupart des étudiants passaient le plus clair de leur temps à étudier à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune qui n'avait jamais été aussi calme. Dans cette ambiance pesante, les premières blagues des maraudeurs étaient donc très attendus par le public car elles étaient connues pour être relativement divertissante et surtout, elles avaient le don de détendre l'atmosphère. Durant les trois premières semaines, il sembla cependant que Remus, Sirius, James et Peter avaient cessé leurs facéties. Contrairement aux autres, ils ne croulaient pas sous les devoir qu'ils parvenaient toujours à réussir en classe, mais leur temps libre semblait très occupé. Il était rare des les voir à l'heure des repas ou même dans la salle commune. Quand c'était le cas, qui plus est, James manquait à l'appel, trop occupé par la préparation du premier match de Quidditch.

Ce calme extraordinaire ne semblait pas déranger pour le moins du monde Lily Evans, jeune étudiante dans la même année que la bande des quatre, qui se sentaient enfin à sa place dans sa salle commune. Longtemps elle avait été l'objet des plaisanteries des maraudeurs, notamment car elle prenait toujours la défense d'un Serpentard mais les choses avaient cessé sous l'injonction de Remus. Selon ses dires, il y avait assez de Serpentard dans le château pour s'en prendre à une Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas pour autant que les deux partis en avaient oublié leurs précédentes disputes, bien entendu, et rien d'autre ne liait James Potter à Lily Evans qu'une haine profondément ancrée en eux mêmes et profondément réciproque. Lily se plaisait à dire que les quatre gryffondors n'étaient que de petits crétins immatures, arrogants et possédant un sens de l'humour douteux. Quant à James, il jugeait que sa camarade de classe n'était qu'une élève modèle, coincée et ennuyeuse à mourir. Il disait également qu'elle devait avoir un balai profondément enfoncé quelque part mais nous ne rapporterons rien de tout cela pour ne pas choquer les oreilles des plus jeunes. Il était donc naturel que de violents désaccords éclatent souvent, pour ne pas dire chaque jour, entre la jolie rousse et le brun à lunette. Or, cette année peut être, les choses changeraient. Elle l'espérait vivement. Aucune plaisanterie vaseuse après trois semaine ? Avaient ils enfin acquis la maturité que tout garçon âgé de quatorze ans possède ? Ce fut donc sereine et sans aucune méfiance (pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans cette école) qu'elle quitta son dortoir après y avoir durement travailler. Quant elle se leva, elle entendit Alice Fortescue se lever de son lit dans un grognement :

 _« Tu vas ou ? »_

 _« Faire un tour. »_

 _« Rentre pas trop tard, je vais pas réussir à dormir avant ton retour. »_

Lily pouffa. Dire qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller. Comme si quoique ce soit pouvait empêcher la fille unique des Fortescue de piquer un roupillon (ce point de vue étant d'ailleurs partagé par la plupart des professeurs de l'école. Cependant, elle adressa un sourire tendre à son amie, devant la prévention dont elle faisait preuve. De la salle de bain, elle entendait Mary McDonald chanter sa chanson préférée des Bizzars Sister. Mary deviendrait chanteuse, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Sa voie était magnifique. La jeune rousse s'éclipsa alors, après un au revoir bruyant aux deux meilleures amies possibles.

Dès la première année, les trois filles avaient sympathisé. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas mais elles s'étaient tirées toujours plus fortes de leurs désaccords. Même si ces deux là appréciaient les maraudeurs, Lily n'en avait que faire car elles représentaient tout ce que Pétunia, sa sœur, aurait du être pour elle. Heureusement, Alice et Mary l'avaient aidé suite aux violentes disputes qui éclatèrent entre les deux filles Evans, mais malgré toutes ces assistances, elle n'aurait jamais réussi à sortir de ses problèmes sans la présence de son meilleur ami. Car dans ce beau monde, Lily Evans entretenait une relation rare avec un Serpentard, et ce malgré le statut de son sang. Ils étaient amis depuis la tendre enfance et bien que la séparation lors de la répartition les contraignaient à demeurer moins de temps ensembles, c'était toujours un plaisir de se voir. Naturellement, donc, elle était parti en quête de Severus.

* * *

 _« Allez Jamesie s'il te plaiiiiiiiit »_

 _« Je suis épuisé Sirius, je tiens à peine debout. »_

 _« Mais ça fait trois semaines qu'on à rien fait et j'ai une idée géniale ! »_

 _« Laisse moi deviner, ça consiste à embêter Rogue n'est ce pas ? »_

 _« Évidement, répondit le jeune Black avec dédain. »_

A contrecœur, James Potter accepta l'invitation. Sirius le tannait depuis trois semaines maintenant pour aller chercher querelle avec le Serpentard et il était certain que si il ne mourrait pas d'épuisement suite à ses entraînements de Quidditch et ceux pour la transformation en Animagus, Sirius finirait par l'achever. Les deux meilleurs amis quittèrent donc le dortoir en descendant l'escalier en colimaçon. Les deux autres maraudeurs attendaient patiemment au coin du feu, empli d'une impatience contenu. Devant la mine réjouie de l'aîné des Black cependant, Remus et Peter n'eurent pas la moindres hésitations et se levèrent, tout sourires aux lèvres. Il n'y avait que Sirius pour convaincre James dans ce genre de situation. A la recherche de leur victime, Sirius leur exposait son idée « brillante ». Il parlait à toute vitesse et d'une voix surexcitée. Décidément, l'enfermement ne lui faisait pas de bien. James n'imaginait même pas la torture que devraient subir ses geôliers si il était emprisonné.

 _« Parce que je dormais pendant le cours de McGonagall, elle m'a infligée une retenue. J'ai du copier le règlement dans sa totalité et j'y ai trouvé une règle qu'on avait pas encore bafouée. Elle explique qu'il y a une interdiction formelle d'infliger plusieurs fois le même sortilèges. Alors je me suis renseigné pour connaître les effets secondaires si ce genre d'accident venait à se produire. »_

 _« Eeeeet ? L'encouragea James, qui cette fois ci, avait un large sourire »_

 _« Et il se peut que les effets soient cumulables. »_

 _« Il se peut, ce n'est donc pas vérifié par les grands sages ? Demanda James avec innocence. »_

 _« Heureusement qu'on va y remédier. »_

Les yeux des quatre garçons brillaient de malice.

Tout en zigzaguant dans les couloirs, ils cherchèrent le nez crochu et les cheveux gras de leur future victime mais après trente minute, il leur sembla que ce dernier se trouvait dans la salle commune. Ils savaient ou elle se situait, évidement, mais il n'était peut être pas très malin de faire une expérience Gryffondoresque dans un dortoir de Serpentard. Quelle idée aussi, de chercher un élève lors d'un week-end ! Remus proposa de rentrer, les recherches étant vaines mais malgré les approbations de James et donc de Peter, c'était sans compter sur la présence de Sirius. Il était un Black, il était obstiné pour ne pas dire butté. Et ce caractère épouvantable mêlée à une frustration longue de trois semaines le rendrait insupportable si il ne se défoulait pas très vite. Aussi, comme attiré par un aimant, il repéra Servilo dans la minute qui suivit.

 _« STUPEFIX ! »_

Immédiatement, Severus fut stoppé.

* * *

Lily poursuivait sa route, les pensées occupées par son meilleur ami. Elle ne l'avait que très peu vu depuis la rentrée et il lui manquait. Était il réellement son meilleur ami ? La Gryffondor se surprenait souvent à penser à lui dans plusieurs situations. Il la réconfortait quant elle était triste, il était gentil, attentionné. La plus jeune des Evans était sensible à ces qualités. Et puis, il y avait ça aussi. Chaque fois qu'elle était en sa compagnie, elle sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse folle et quant il posait son regard sur elle, elle se sentait rougir. Il n'était pas très beau, mais il attachait beaucoup plus d'importance aux qualités intérieures et Lily aussi. Leur point de rendez-vous était fixé dans le hall. Ils avaient prévu de passer l'après midi ensemble, dans le parc. Descendant le grand escalier cependant, elle fut stoppée dans son élan. Il était là.

Entouré des quatre maraudeurs, Severus Rogue n'était pas réellement à son aise. Stupéfixé, il ne pouvait rien faire et il détestait cela.

 _« On avait dis quoi James, demanda Sirius. »_

 _« Expelliarmus je crois. »_

 _Un sourire démoniaque s'étira sur les lèvres de l'aîné des Black._

 _« Bon, même si c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, je veux bien partager. A trois ? »_

Les deux autres éclatèrent. Un cercle s'était formé autour de la scène, et les élèves attendaient avec hâte que le début des hostilités commencent. Au bout de trois, un éclair rouge jailli de leurs quatre baguettes et frappèrent au même moment le Serpentard.

Pendant un moment, Remus craint d'avoir fais une bêtise. Peter eu un petit cri effrayé. James et Sirius quant à eux, firent les yeux ronds devant ce phénomène. Le corps de Severus Rogue était entouré d'un halo rouge inquiétant. Puis, comme une vieille poupée, Servilo fut propulser vers le plafond ou il s'écrasa durement bien qu'il soit très haut. Ce ne serait rien comparé à la chute, songea le scientifique qui avait mis au point l'expérience mais le Serpentard ne retomba pas. Les quatre sorts simultanés avaient annihilé les effets du Stupéfix de Sirius, et dans un sursaut de clairvoyance, il se raccrocha au lustre et demeura suspendu, adressant des regards plein de haine aux auteurs de cette « blague ». Après la surprise, cependant (et la déception pour Sirius)n les élèves présents éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'ami d'Evans se dandiner dans les airs. Sirius paraissait soudain très fier de lui d'ailleurs, et James affichait un sourire mauvais. James s'apprêta à en profiter, brandissant sa baguette, quand la voix de McGonagall se fit entendre.

Elle semblait pensée que les plaisanteries les meilleures sont les plus courtes, et encore, celle ci était loin d'être amusante. Elle se hâtait à travers la foule, accompagné par le professeur Slughorn. Tout deux avaient été attiré par l'attroupement devant la grande salle. Pendant un moment, les quatre maraudeurs se regardèrent, puis ils partirent en toute hâte, préférant se séparer.

* * *

Lily écarquilla les yeux devant cette scène. A quatre contre un ? Et c'était à Gryffondor ça ?! Stupéfaite, elle n'esquissa pas le moindres mouvement jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur de métamorphose. Alors, elle réalisa pleinement ce qui devait se passer devant la fuite des quatre garçons et une profonde colère s'empara d'elle. Il était évident que les maraudeurs seraient les premiers suspects, et ce même si personne ne les dénoncerait. Premièrement, parce qu'ils n'y avaient qu'eux pour faire des plaisanteries de ce genre là. Secondement, car il était de notoriété publique plus encore que Lily, Rogue haïssait les quatre Gryffondors et cette aversion était partagée. La seule chose qui les empêcherait de se faire prendre, c'était de prétendre qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune. Il fallait les empêcher d'y revenir...

Peter et James partirent d'un coté, Remus et Sirius de l'autre. Heureusement qu'ils connaissaient sur le bout des doigts le château. Pour James d'ailleurs, la tâche était plus simple car il disposait de la carte. Des hurlements furieux leur fit comprendre que leur tendre et chère directrice de maison les avait pris pour cible. Dans la densité de la foule cependant, il lui serait difficile d'identifier les fuyards. Haletant, James zigzaguait entre les élèves. Peter était à la traîne. Il trébucha quelques mètres derrière lui. Le chapeau du professeur de métamorphose qui dépassait de la foule se rapprochait. Désespéré, James exécuta alors la première formule qui lui vint à l'esprit.

 _« Accio Peter »_

Le petit garçon fut traîné sans ménagement au sol mais au moins, il s'éloignait de Minerva, songea James. Poussiéreux, Pettigrow se redressa et tout deux coururent de plus bel. Empruntant ainsi la totalité des raccourcis menant à la tour des Gryffondor. Plus vite songeait James. McGonagall les avait souvent poursuivit et il il était bien placé pour savoir qu'elle était d'une rapidité surprenante. De plus, les élèves s'écartaient pour la laisser passer la ou James et Peter devait les contourner. Il jeta un regard inquiet derrière lui. Rien. Ils l'avaient semé ? Il serait plus prudent cependant d'arriver les premiers à la salle commune. A quelques couloirs de l'entrée de leur salle commune, le souffle court mais le sourire aux lèvres, ils s'arrêtèrent. L'adrénaline de la poursuite redescendait. Sans crier garde, ils éclatèrent d'un même rire de soulagement. Cette aventure les avait tellement exalté qu'après la peur d'être pris sur le fait, ils se sentaient trèèès bien. James se laissa tomber contre le mur tandis que Peter se rendait aux toilettes pour se désaltérer.

 _« Je rentrerais peut être sans toi Peter, je suis épuisé. »_

Le plus jeune des quatre amis hocha la tête. Une fois qu'il fut parti, James se laissa tomber. Il ne voulait pas le montrer aux autres, mais sa fatigue empirait chaque jour. Il se concentrait trop sur la transformation en Animagi. Après avoir repris son souffle cependant, il se releva et jeta un coup d'œil satisfait à la carte. Le professeur MacGonagall ne devait plus être loin. Cette carte était un bijoux...

 _« Stupéfix ! »_

L'éclair rouge traversa la totalité du couloir et frappa James en pleine poitrine. Il se retrouva plaqué au mur. Le choc lui en fit monter les larmes aux yeux. A moitié assommé, il essaya de distinguer la personne qui lui avait fait subir pareil traitement à travers l'épaix brouillard qui lui masquer la vue.

 _« Incarcerem ! »_

Aussitôt, des cordes surgirent de nulles parts et saisirent les poignes et les chevilles du jeune Potter qui devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il était pris au piège, et part...

 _«Evans ?! Mais ça va pas bien la tête ou quoi. J'ai cru que c'était McGonagall, j'ai failli avoir une attaque ! »_

C'était bien la jeune rousse. De loin, elle avait assisté à la scène et d'une fureur sans nom, avait décidé de rejoindre le chef des maraudeurs dans l'amusement. Avec un regard plein de colère, elle leva le nez et fit demi tour sous le regard ébahi de James. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle foutait ?

Arrivée dans le dortoir, elle eu un sourire satisfait. Elle se plaisait à imaginer que le jeune Potter était encore prisonnier du couloir. Elle avait eu sa petite vengeance. Remontant l'escalier, elle s'affala sur son lit. Alice dormait déjà mais elle avait griffonné sur un papier un : « J'ai essayé. ». Après un petit rire, elle ferma les yeux. Certes, elle était déçue de ne pas avoir vue Severus, mais elle aurait tout son temps pour le revoir, et de plus, elle avait eu sa revanche sur Son ennemi. Quatre ans qu'elle attendait ce moment, et elle en était pleinement satisfaite.

* * *

James quant à lui, n'en menait pas large. Peter était parti juste avant que Lily n'arrive, comme par hasard, et il se retrouvait seul depuis une bonne demi-heure, à imaginer les différentes façons de commettre un meurtre sans être accusé sur sa camarade de classe. Décidément, sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire...

 _« Eh bien on traîne dans le couloir dans des positions indécentes Potter ? »_

La voix grincheuse tira Cornedrue de ses méditations. Oh non, tout mais pas lui... Juste sous ses yeux se trouvaient Argus Rusard, le concierge de l'école.

A vingt trois heures trente, le chef des maraudeurs pénétra dans la salle commune, furieux. Lily n'était pas là, soit, il se vengerait le lendemain. Escaladant l'escalier menant à son dortoir, il s'affala sur son lit devant le regard curieux de ses amis.

 _« Tu étais ou, osa demander Sirius ? »_

 _« Dans le parc, à m'amuser à faire des galipettes, répondit Jamesie, sarcastiques. »_

La réplique eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire à Remus et Sirius là ou Peter se demandait toujours a quel degré il fallait prendre cette phrase. Un court silence s'installa durant lequel James semblait réfléchir, puis il lâcha :

 _« En retenue pour tenue indécente. »_

Cette fois ci l'effet fut totalement différent. Sirius éclata d'un rire sonore, semblable à un aboiement, et il fut très vite imité par Remus bien que son rire soit plus timide. C'était un événement historique. James Potter, le « tombeur » de l'école, qui avait réussi à entraîner tant de jeunes femmes dans son dortoir à l'insu du règlement, s'était fais prendre en plein couloir dans une tenue indécente. Cornedrue eu vite fait de leur raconter toute l'histoire et Remus siffla entre ses dents. Sacré Evans, elle cachait bien son jeu ! Sirius quant à lui, se contenta de lancer comme d'habitude une plaisanterie déplacée qui ressemblait plus ou moins à : « Elle doit être un sacré coup ! ». Peter quant à lui, était songeur.

 _« Tout de même, lâcha t-il, ce serait sacrément bien si la carte nous indiquait ou se situent les autres occupants du château. »_

Les trois autres le regardèrent les yeux ronds. Comment avaient ils pu ne pas y penser plus tôt...

* * *

Et voilà ! Enfin un peu de concret pour nos maraudeurs mais les connaissant, c'était surprenant qu'il n'y aie rien eu avant.

Pour Lily voilà un début concernant ses histoires. Si vous avez su démêler le chapitre vous noterez que cette année tournera essentiellement autour d'un point pour elle. Ceci dit, j'ai eu du mal. Elle est sacrément galère !

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 **Et je vous quittes sur un avant goût du futur chapitre :**

 _Décidément, les Maraudeurs sont étranges cette année. Aucune farce, aucun écart si on met de coté cette petite blagounette sur le Serpentard. Mais ça, c'était trois fois rien. Ce n'était que l'entrée non ? songe Sirius. En même temps, ils sont sacrément occupés, mais l'arrivée d'un grand événement pourrait bien changer celà..._


	5. 10 partout, Souaffle au Centre

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-bottom: 0cm;"La farce des maraudeurs fut accueillit avec soulagement. La tension avait en effet atteint son paroxysme dans le château et les désagréments arrivés à Rogue avaient permis d'arracher un sourire aux visages crispés des élèves de quatrième année. Cependant, elle ne fut pas annonciatrice d'une année pleine de chambardement comme l'attendait les élèves. Après ce coup d'éclat, très vite, la bande de Potter se renferma a nouveau sur elle même et Poudlard redevint silencieux. Il n'était pas possible de douter de leur envie de violer le règlement, mais sans doutes le faisaient ils avec plus de discrétion et pour une finalité différente. En effet, aucun serpentard n'avait été victime d'une farce douteuse mais les quatre compagnons passaient beaucoup de temps en retenue ce qui laissait entrevoir l'irrespect coutumier qu'ils manifestaient pour le règlement de l'école. Par ailleurs, ils étaient souvent surpris très tard en dehors de leurs dortoirs dans les endroits les plus insolites du château et aux heures de temps libres, ils étaient introuvables./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-bottom: 0cm;"Après une semaine de sérénité, les rumeurs allaient déjà bon train. Certains disaient qu'ils préparaient la farce du siècle, et qu'ils avaient l'intention d'emmener un troll dans le cachots. D'autres prétendaient qu'ils allaient inonder le bureau de la sévère directrice de maison, Minerva McGonagall. Très vite, il semblai que tout le monde dans le château avait une petite idée sur les obscures activités des quatre gryffondors. Même Rusard sembla quelques temps s'inquiéter de calme inhabituel. La réalité était tout autre cependant. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître le quatre maraudeurs passaient leur temps à la bibliothèque. C'était d'autant plus extraordinaire qu'en trois ans, ils n'y avaient jamais mis le petit doigt et que leurs notes étaient toujours excellentes. La nature de leurs recherches étaient secrètes pour le peu de personnes qui les avaient vu là, et quand bien même ils auraient entendu une bribe de ce qui se disait, sans doute n'auraient ils rien compris. Sirius, James et Remus avaient donné suite à l'idée de Peter. Leur nouveau passe temps consistait à faire des recherches pour améliorer la carte de Poudlard commencée l'an passé. Si James et Sirius se montraient plus qu'emballer à l'idée de faire apparaître le nom des occupants sur la carte, Remus semblait moins enclin à cet exercice. L'idée lui paraissait tout simplement irréalisable vue la taille du château et sa protection magique. Cependant, il était content de voir que ses amis prennent plus de leur temps libre en sa compagnie et il ne rechignait que très peu lors des longues après midi de recherches./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-bottom: 0cm;"Ce jour là, après trois heures de lecture intensives, alors que Remus tournait avec lenteur les pages d'un livre dénommé « Sécurité, les sors courants pour garder le contrôle », que James baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et que Peter plissait les yeux, épuisé, un cri d'excitation retentit à une rangée d'étagère plus loin./p  
ul style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Je l'ai ! Je l'ai !/p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-bottom: 0cm;"Naturellement, les trois garçons, tirés de leur sommeil, se ruèrent vers la provenance des cris. Sirius tenait dans sa main un volume épais et poussiéreux sur lequel des lettres délavées, presque illisibles, indiquaient : « Les Puissants Enchantements Arts de Défense ». Il avait la même expression que dans ces moments ou une brillante idée lui venait en tête (idée qui consistait de manière générale à titiller, embêter ou malmener le pauvre servilo)./p  
ul style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Il n'y a qu'une mention, et malheureusement pas la moindre once de cours théorique mais on a jamais apprécie la théorie non ?/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"La question n'est pas là, intervint Remus. Tu as lu le titre ? Les puissants enchantements sont au programme des ASPIC, et même certains étudiants n'arrivent pas à les reproduire. Il n'y a rien sur la cartographie, seulement des explications permettant d'imprégner un objet de magie./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"C'est justement ce qu'il nous faut pour la carte, l'imprégner de magie pour qu'elle réagisse d'elle même, pour le reste, on apprendra sur le tas./p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-bottom: 0cm;"Remus ne semblait pas convaincu le moins du monde mais s'efforça de paraître ravi de l'avancée des travaux. Il était persuadé que leurs tentatives seraient vouées à l'échec de toutes façons. Il nota cependant l'enchantement qui permettait d'ensorceler des objets et promis d'effectuer de son coté des recherches. Il s'appelait sortilège Greok. Dans la marge était noté « Reelliam ».*/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-bottom: 0cm;"Enfin contenté par une avancée plus que légère, les maraudeurs quittèrent (enfin) la bibliothèque et se vautrèrent dans les fauteuils moelleux de la salle commune rouge et or. Sirius laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis reporta son regard sur ses compagnons. Il éclata alors de son rire semblable à un aboiement. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri comme cela (deux jours c'est beaucoup!)./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-bottom: 0cm;"Les trois autres le regardèrent ahuris./p  
ul style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Nan mais, vous verriez vos têtes ! Si je ne savais pas que le cimetière le plus proche se situe à plusieurs kilomètres, je serais pas rassuré./p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-bottom: 0cm;"Les regards se croisèrent. Effectivement, ils étaient loin d'avoir bonne mine. Remus paraissait plus fatigué de jamais, d'autant plus que la pleine lune s'était déroulée six jours plus tôt. De grandes marques noires entouraient ses paupières, et une fine ride creusait son front malgré son jeune âge. Il avait le visage étiré et semblait un peu pâle. Ceci dit, il avait l'habitude, puisqu'il supportait des nuits agités depuis six ans déjà. Peter semblait aller mieux, mais il avait maigri ce qui ne lui était pas habituel. Son visage lunaire était sec et ses yeux plissés, comme si il maintenait un effort surhumain pour ne pas fermer les paupières. Le plus rabougri restait incontestablement James. Les longues heures de recherches à la bibliothèque, ainsi que ses entraînements de Quidditch ne lui laissait pas un instant de paix, durant les heures de pause. Le matin, il était le premier debout à six heure du matin, dans la grande salle, remuant faiblement son chocolat à l'aide d'une cuillère, et le soir, il était le dernier couché, revenant glacé, les cheveux plus en bataille encore qu'à l'ordinaire de son entraînement. Ainsi, là ou Sirius et Peter réussissait à supporter facilement leurs escapades nocturnes à l'insu de Remus pour s'entraîner à la transformation en Animagi, lui se traînait avec difficulté. Ces derniers jours étaient pires encore car suite à la venue du premier match, les séances s'éternisaient et grimpaient en intensité. La première confrontation de l'année devait se tenir ce samedi, dans trois jours, et les gryffondors l'attendaient avec hâte. Leurs adversaires, les Poufsouffles, ne faisaient pas illusion malgré Diggory qui se débrouillait en temps que batteur. Le match était d'autant plus attendue que Gryffondor n'avait pas gagné la coupe des quatre maisons depuis trois ans et tenait à se racheter en conservant la coupe de Quidditch./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-bottom: 0cm;"Pourtant, James ne se plaignait pas. Il supportait sans broncher les épreuves et ce soir encore, serait le premier dans les couloirs pour préparer sa transformation en Animagi. Sirius entraîna tôt ses compagnons dans le dortoir. Très vite, il s'endormit, ronflant sans gêne. James pesta. Lui même devait lutter contre le sommeil car c'était lui qui devait réveiller ses compagnons. Il ressentait des picotements dans les yeux propres à ceux dont l'épuisement a atteint ses limites, avait la tête lourde. Il posa une énième fois son regard sur le réveil. Onze heures. Il fallait y aller./p  
ul style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Lumos, murmura t-il./p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-bottom: 0cm;"Après s'être assuré que Remus dormait, il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et secoua ses deux comparses. Peter se leva docilement, mais Sirius pesta allégrement. Les trois individus descendirent les escaliers. Ils se stoppèrent une fois en bas. Lily Evans leur faisait face, face à la cheminée, sans doute restée là pour travailler. Elle dardait sur eux un regard éclair. Avant même que Sirius n'aie pu ouvrir la bouche, elle le précéda./p  
ul style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Hors de question./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Mais Evans, tu as bien vu qu'on s'était calmé, protesta Sirius./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"C'est pas une raison pour faire perdre tout les points que j'ai fais gagné à Gryffondor./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"On ne se fera pas prendre, répondit l'aîné des Black non sans lever les yeux au ciel. Après trois ans d'expérience, on sait comment faire./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"C'est sensé me rassurer ? Potter je te déconseilles vivement de sortir, à moins que tu veuilles te retrouver encore une fois avec une retenue pour tenue déplacée, enchaîna t-elle, un sourire moqueur sur les livres. Tout deux se souvenaient parfaitement de leur dernier accrochage.../p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Écoute Evans, on sort que tu le veuilles ou non./p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-bottom: 0cm;"La mention de ce mauvais moment avec Rusard avait eu raison de son calme et il n'avait pas de temps à gaspiller pour une petite sotte. Entraînant ses amis avec lui il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, mais Lily ne comptait pas en rester là. Elle se leva, furibond, et les poursuivit jusque l'entrée de la salle commune./p  
ul style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Non mais vous pouvez pas arrêter d'être égoïste un peu ! Sérieusement, dire que j'avais cru que vous aviez changé !/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Tu dois être très déçu, non ? Répondit Sirius avec un sourire provocateur. Typique d'un Black. Même quand tu as tord, tu as raison d'avoir tord./p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-bottom: 0cm;"Ils avaient dû se stopper pour ne pas laisser l'ensemble du château profiter des hurlements de colère de la jeune rousse./p  
ul style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Je ne m'attendais finalement pas à autre chose de votre part./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Tais toi, Evans, l'interrompit James, j'entends des pas./p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-bottom: 0cm;"Aussitôt, les disputes cessèrent. Lily fit volte face, prête à regagner son dortoir pour éviter la retenue mais la Grosse Dame dormait à présent, et l'accès à la salle commune était hermétiquement clos. Pour James Cie, la situation n'était pas plus brillante. Le jeune Potter ne pouvait tirer la cape sans révéler son existence à Lily ce qu'il préférait vivement éviter mais les pas approchaient et il fallait réagir. Il pressa ses deux comparses :/p  
ul style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"On fait quoi ?/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Retour à l'ancienne méthode, on couuuuuurt./p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-bottom: 0cm;"Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait, l'aîné des Black dévala les escaliers en espérant vivement ne pas se tromper. Si jamais c'était le cas, il se retrouverait nez à nez avec Rusard. Avec un sourire, il constata que James lui faisait confiance et le suivait sans poser de question. Échapper à McGonagall était une chose, échapper à Rusard et son molosse en était une autre. Le vieux cracmol connaissait presque tout les passages secrets de l'école. Ils entendaient derrière eux les cris de Rusard. « Élèves hors des dortoirs. » étant les mots qu'il répétait le plus. Rusard pouvait bien espérer, les probabilité qu'il les rattrape étaient risibles. Ils n'en étaient pas à leur premier cache-cache. Après la descente de quatre escalier, Sirius vira à gauche et entra dans la première salle. Peut être était ce un hasard, peut être était ce son instinct, mais il les avait guidé dans leur habituel terrain d'entraînement à la métamorphose. Haletant, ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Puis prêtèrent l'oreille./p  
ul style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda une voix timide./p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-bottom: 0cm;"Les trois garçons se regardèrent, choqués. Ils en avaient oublié la présence de Lily./p  
ul style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Tu fais ce que tu veux, cracha James qui n'avait pas pardonné la punition que lui avait fait subir sa condisciple./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Oh c'est facile pour toi de dire ça, c'est à cause de toi que je suis là !/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"On ne t'a pas obligé à venir !/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"MAIS, on ne veut surtout pas que Rusard raplique alors on va baisser d'un ton, intervint Sirius. James, je penses que le moment est venu de se faire le plus discret possible pour regagner les dortoir, poursuivit il en insistant particulièrement sur le mot discret./p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-bottom: 0cm;"D'un hochement de tête, James montra qu'il avait compris. Il examina la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait avant de reconnaître leur lieu habituel d'entraînement, Sirius avait bien fait les choses. Il ne manquait que d'une diversion./p  
ul style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Incendio !/p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-bottom: 0cm;"Aussitôt, la table derrière Evans s'enflamma. Avec un sursaut, elle fit volte face. Son visage trahissait une surprise et une peur soudaine. Pendant un instant elle se demanda quoi faire, fixant les flammes dansantes mais se ressaisissant, elle lança un aguamenti avant de se retourner vers l'auteur du maléfice./p  
ul style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ?! TU/p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-bottom: 0cm;"Elle s'interrompit. James avait disparu. Il s'était volatilisé. Sirius aussi d'ailleurs, ainsi que Peter. Mais ou étaient ils passés ?! Elle ignorait qu'à un mètre d'elle, les trois garçons se serraient sous la cape d'invisibilité. Désarçonnée, son regard se porta sur l'autre bout de la salle. Une porte était entrebâillée. Ils avaient du s'enfuir par là. Pestant, elle quitta la salle./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"¤¤¤¤¤¤/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-bottom: 0cm;"Le départ d'Evans laissa place à une soulagement indéfinissable. Les trois garçons se laissèrent tomber par terre et prêtèrent l'oreille au cas ou. Quand une heure plus tard, ils n'entendirent pas le moindre bruit venir troubler leurs oreilles, ils se résignèrent à reprendre leur entraînement. Il était une heure du matin ce qui ne leur laissait que deux heures. Depuis le retour à l'école, James avait encore progressé. Il avait chipé un livre à la bibliothèque qui s'appelait « La Transformation Animale Éphémère. ». De sa lecture, il avait déduit qu'il manquait de concentration magique lors de sa transformation et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il devait continuer de se servir de sa baguette pendant que son sort de métamorphose faisait effet. Il arrivait désormais à se transformer d'un coup et ses transformations, bien qu'épuisante, durait de plus en plus longtemps. Quant il murmura « Animagus. ». Son visage s'allongea, laissant place à un museau humide. Sa peau se couvrit de fourrure, et des bois grimpèrent au dessus de son crâne. Si Sirius lui aussi avait beaucoup progressé, et en était au même stade que James (bien que ses transformations ne durent pas aussi longtemps), Peter restait à la traîne. Il ne parvenait qu'à se faire pousser des moustaches et à se recouvrir le corps de poils bruns. Quand après deux heures, les adolescents épuisés, prirent chacun une gorgée de philtre de mandragore (dérobée à Mme Pomfresh), et qu'ils retrouvèrent leur aspect, ils se hissèrent, épuisés, dans leurs lits. Il en faudrait du temps pour réussir, songea James./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-bottom: 0cm;"Les trois adolescents décidèrent de stopper leurs escapades jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Le premier match de James approchait si vite qu'il valait mieux qu'il prenne du repos. Trois jours plus tard, James semblait avoir repris des forces. Son tain était plus coloré et ses airs moins maussades. Cependant, le stress d'avant match ne lui allait pas mieux. En descendant prendre le petit déjeuner, il était pâle. Seul le Quidditch avait cet effet là.../p  
ul style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Jus de Citrouille, interrogea Sirius ? James hocha la tête d'un air absent./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Comment tu te sens, interrogea Remus./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Disons que j'ai connu mieux./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Prêt à écraser Poufsouffle ?/p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-bottom: 0cm;"Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Après un déjeuner bien maigre, il redevint tendu. Quant il quitta la grande salle à neuf heures en compagnie de son équipe, il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Dans les vestiaires, il écoutait d'une oreilles distraite les encouragements de Sylvain Robins, le capitaine de l'équipe qui était en septième année. Le jeune Potter préféra laisser son regard vagabonder sur ses différents partenaire. Franck Londubat, le gardien, avait le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Julia Steewart et Jennifer Migden, les poursuiveuses, semblaient sur le point de fondre en larme, Paul McCartney, le second batteur quant à lui, était le seul mec détendu. Sans doute parce qu'il n'était pas dans l'équipe l'année précédente et qu'il n'avait pas perdu la coupe. C'était la seule fois ou James l'avait perdu depuis son arrivé à Poudlard et il souhaitait que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais. Suzanne Rial, l'attrapeur, restait neutre. Quant les sept partenaires arrivèrent sur le terrain à dix heures piles, tout les élèves étaient déjà présents. Le Quidditch était tant populaire que les élèves les plus revêches faisaient preuves d'une ponctualité rarissime. Cornedrue posa un regard sur le tribunes et y entrevit Sirius, Remus et Peter qui lui hurlaient des encouragements. Rassuré, il attendit l'arrivée de Mme Bibine. Quand celle ci fut sur le terrain, il décolla et attendit son instruction. D'une oreille distraite, il entendit les commentaires effectués par Bertha Jorkins. Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là elle ? Pire commentatrice, tu meurs. Malheureusement, Ted Tonks avait quitté l'école et il lui fallait un remplacent. « Le match commence ! ». Aussitôt, James cessa sa méditation et se rua sur la grosse balle qu'avait lancé l'arbitre. Faisant marcher toute la puissance de son nouveau balais, le brossdur115, il fut le premier attraper le souaffle et plongea pour éviter les trois poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse. Les cognards venaient d'être lancé et les batteurs ne les avaient pas encore à porter de main, c'était le moment de prendre de l'avance. Fonçant à raz de terre vers les buttes, il remonta en chandelle et face au gardien, feinta à droit, puis projeta le souaffle à gauche. Dix à zéro pour Gryffondor. La suite du match se poursuivit avec autant de mauvaise foi, autant de tricherie et autant de beauté qu'il est coutume dans le Quidditch. Les batteurs se déchaînaient et les fautes étaient nombreuses mais après trente minutes de match, la réalité devait s'imposer aux jaunes et noir, les lions étaient les rois du stade. Franck arrêtait inlassablement les tirs rarissimes, manquant trop souvent de conviction, et de son coté, James enchaînait les prouesses et les voltiges. Les Gryffondor menaient par cent cinquante à dix. Rien ne pouvaient les arrêter. Le vif d'or, lui, ne montrait toujours pas le bout de son nez. Quand une fois de plus, le souaffle lui parvint, James le laissa tomber. Un cognard venait de lui rentrer dans l'estomac. Il en avait le souffle coupé. Sa main droite se raccrochait de justesse au balais volant. Les Poufsouffles profitèrent de la stupeur générale pour marquer deux autres buts. Cependant, il en fallait plus pour arrêter les joueurs. Le match se poursuivait. Une heure plus tard, les Gryffondor avaient une large avance qui leur assurait presque la première place cet année. Jamais une équipe de Poudlard n'avait mené aussi largement. Le vif avait fait quelques apparitions mais les attrapeurs n'avaient pu s'en saisir. James fila à travers le terrain et balança le souaffle à travers l'anneau centrale en feintant à gauche. Encore un but. C'était son quinzième. La voix de Jorkins se fit entendre./p  
ul style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Et Gryffondor mène à présent par deux cent quatre vingt dix à soixante dix. James est dans une forme étincelante, et on peut en déduire qu'il s'est remis avec la belle Amélia Sterling./p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; margin-bottom: 0cm;"James grogna. Voir sa vie privée exposée au grand jour ne lui faisait pas réellement plaisir. Qui était le crétin qui avait désigné cette fouineuse de Bertha Jorkins comme commentatrice ?! Il était vrai que depuis la rentrée, James sortait avec une jeune Gryffondor de troisième année et le couple ne cessait de se disputer. Un éclat doré attira son attention. Le vif ! Aussitôt, une tornade jaune le dépassa. De l'autre coté du stade, Suzanne entamait sa descente. Si elle l'attrapait, il s'agirait sans doute de la victoire la plus importante de Gryffondor : Quatre cent quarante à soixante dix, c'est rare tout de même ! Cependant l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle fut le plus rapide. James grogna. Tout un effort réduit à néant, Suzanne serait effondrée après le match. C'était une attrapeuse très douée qui se débrouillait bien aux entraînements mais trop nerveuse lors des matchs. Sous les acclamations des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondors, les joueurs regagnèrent les vestiaire pour se changer. Ça restait une victoire : 290 à 220. Ce soir, il y aurait sûrement une fête dans la salle commune.../p 


End file.
